


Happy Holoea Days

by Madame_Machete



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Machete/pseuds/Madame_Machete
Summary: Eros escorts Persephone to Poseidon's epic annual Solstice event in the mortal realm, and promptly ditches her.  Laissez le bon temps rouler!
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Eros/Psyche (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe
> 
> This is a continuation of a short form that was inspired by the November writing challenge on the LO Discord server.

Persephone's shoes filled with sand as Eros gently lowered her to the ground. It was a long flight, and his wings were far more suited for the journey. A golden glow illuminated their faces as they approached the shining temple.

"Where are we, again?" Persephone whispered.

"Ionia. This place is special to Posey, has been for a long time. Now he mostly uses it as a winter home when he needs to get away from Olympus." Eros replied, biting back a smirk. "Zeus can get a little crabby when he's not the center of attention, and Holoea is _all_ about Poseidon."

"Oh...why haven't I heard of Holoea before?"

"By all rights you should have, being a fert- being the goddess of Spring, but I'm not surprised Demeter didn't tell you about it...Holoea has always been a  _ mature  _ sort of festival." Eros replied with a wink. "Frankly, it puts Zeus's parties to shame. That's why it has to be here, in the mortal realm."

The duo paused at the top of the steps while Eros hid his wings and reached over to smooth the pleats of Persephone's robes, double checking the pins that held the shoulders in place. 

"Alright, Buttercup! This is where we part ways. Have fun, and don't do anything I would!" Eros said with a smile, parting the curtain and sashaying into the great hall.

Persephone sighed and followed him into the temple, nonplussed about being ditched at the onset of the evening. Immediately, she stopped in her tracks and turned in place to take in her surroundings.

First of all, the entire building was packed with gods and creatures alike. A sweet, spicy incense curled through the air that was filled with a song so pure and alluring, it made her heart hitch in her throat. Seeking the source of the music, she saw an expansive wall of water that had been enchanted along a row of columns to her right. A dozen mermaids cavorted within the water, playfully splashing and raising their voices in song. As she stared open-mouthed, one of them winked at Persephone and giggled before swimming away.

An enormous table lined the opposite wall, heavily laden with a feast of unmet proportions and every type of libation she'd ever heard of (and some she hadn't). The center of the room, open to the sky above, was dominated by the largest bonfire she had ever seen. Gods, nymphs, and dryads all danced in a circle around the fire; some playing lutes or small drums to accompany the mermaids' lively song.

A deep hiccup sounded behind her, and she turned to see Hades, a handsome blush darkening his cheeks as he extended a hand.

"Care to dance, Little Goddess?"

Wordlessly, Persephone beamed and took his hand as he led them to the fire.  _ Maybe getting ditched isn't so bad. _

Turning to face her, Hades tucked a sprig of mistletoe in her hair. Leading her into a dance, he leaned down to whisper in her ear-

"Happy Holoea Days, Persephone."

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tease chapter, completely cheesy dancing and nothing else.

"Happy Holoea Days, Persephone."

Warmth from the ceremonial fire danced along Persephone's skin as Hades led them into a jaunty, yet simple two-step. One blue hand encompassed her hip, the other drawing her own arm out to hold hands and give direction. Persephone giggled, basking in the novelty of a masculine partner. She danced countless summer nights away with her mother's flower nymphs, and had cut the rug on a few occasions with Eros, but this was new. Hades' lead was firm, but indulgent. He insinuated the step of the dance, yet his hold gave free reign for improvisation. _Tonight is turning out to be more fun than I expected,_ Persephone thought to herself with a wicked grin.

Hades quite liked to dance, but it had been ages since he'd had an enthusiastic partner. Presently, he found himself quickening his pace to keep up with the young goddess before him whom dipped and swayed to the music. Light feet parried around his own, transforming their simple jig into an old ritual of giving and taking, grace and risk. _Ah, would the little goddess like to play? _

A sloppy smile lit Hades' face as he released her hip to twirl her out and back again, using the inertia to bring her back against his chest. Hands still clasped, their movements changed to match the tempo of the slowing drums. As they swayed, Persephone leaned her head back against his robes, and his free hand gently came to palm above her belly, pressing her to his frame. Persephone sighed and draped her free arm around his, and squeezed. The other dancers took the rhythmic cue to split off and seek food or new partners, leaving the circle around the pyre deserted, save for a few couples of moon-eyed lovers.

"Hades?"

"Y-yes, Kore?"

"Can we stay like this just a while longer?"

"That would be... sufficient. I wasn't planning to let go just yet, but now I don't have to sound like a scoundrel." 

Hades shot Persephone a crooked grin as he brought the knuckles of her clasped hand in for a kiss, gently grazing them with the faintest of brush of lips.

"Oh, you're definitely a scoundrel," Persephone laughed, tugging back her hand.

Hades swiftly dipped her, still in his arms, and threw off her balance until he cradled her on a bent knee. Persephone's surprised laughter drowned out the whispered confession that flew from his lips.

"_Only for you.."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grab the fluoride, or face decay.

Persephone's feet returned to the floor as Hades released her from the unanticipated dip. Fidgeting her own pins back in place, her diminutive hand brushed his muscular shoulder as she floated up to adjust his himation that had gone askew sometime during their spirited dancing. Finally catching her breath after the belly laugh, Persephone couldn't recall the last time she'd had such fun. _Please make this last_ she mused; fingers lingering perhaps a _tad_ too long against the heat of Hades' cornflower blue flesh. The Goddess of Spring delivered a chaste kiss to the shell of Hades' ear before drifting back down and starting for the banquet tables.

Hades watched the graceful sway of hips as the song of his heart walked away. _She wanted to dance with me_, he thought as he stood rapt, his mind's eye outlining the upside-down heart shape of her voluptuous rear. _Enough of that, old man. Be thankful she humored your drunk ass_… He chastised himself, his gaze boring a hole into the tops of his sandaled feet. Just then, a pink hand appeared and yanked him forward by the belt, followed by a mischievous giggle and flashing magenta eyes.

"What are you waiting for, scoundrel? After a dance like that, you owe me a drink!" Persephone stood laughing while it appeared as if the King of the Underworld's eyes were going to bug out of his head.

_She always knows when to show up and stomp on my doubts. I could get used to this_. Hades stooped to extend his elbow and stuttered out "Q-Quite right you are, Sweetness. Let's find something to quench your insatiable thirst…"

"Are you calling me thirsty?!" Persephone guffawed, wrapping a hand around his proffered arm and pinching it playfully.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Kore. You supplied me with that information of your own accord" Hades shot back with a wink, making a show of rubbing the spot she had pinched. "You shouldn't be so rough with an old King, you know. I'm more fragile than I appear."

The line to the banquet tables loomed before them, all of the party goer's taking advantage of the lull in music to quench their thirst and fill their bellies. Their progression halted, neither god nor goddess wishing to pack themselves in among the masses like cattle. Hades led them away from the line to sit and wait out the worst of it on a marble bench facing the terrace. After making sure Persephone was comfortable, he reached into his robes and withdrew a small skin of wine. "Here, this will whet your thirst for now, until the crowd clears and we can take our time making our selections."

Persephone accepted the warm skin of wine, discreetly sniffing it before taking a draw. It wasn't at all strong, and had a rich and honeyed taste. "Thank you, but I'm surprised you didn't force your way to the front of the line as a king. That's what all the Olympians do, even Hestia."

"Sweetness, as a king I must choose my battles. Not once has it been necessary to cut in line. There is a distinction between asserting power, and being a jerk. I do try to toe that line...perhaps because I am not an Olympian." Hades replied with a wink, reaching for the flask after Persephone had taken her fill. "After all, Holoea is for us all- gods, immortals, and mortals alike."

"To be a scoundrel such as you are, I find myself admiring your reasoning….but nothing about you seems fragile, Hades." Persephone sucked in her bottom lip and turned to face the night sky.

"We all hold secrets, wouldn't you agree, little goddess?" Hades gazed at Persephone as a crown of Forget-me-nots bloomed through her hair, and her cheeks lit up with a most alluring blush.

"I would," she said, lowering her eyes as she began to fidget with the hem of her robes. 

Hades felt ashamed for making her self-conscious. Gods knew that was not his intention, but he always had a way of royally screwing things up. Tonight, however...he had no intentions of remaining Unseen. 

Music flared back to life, and suddenly little streams of sea water from breaking waves below the rails leapt across the terrace to form intricate patterns overhead, weaving themselves into fine tendrils. The drums around the fire resumed their beat, and their rhythm could be felt deep in his chest. Little by little, the enchanted sea water began to glow. Persephone gasped as her face was lit by their phosphorescent glow.

Hades had never seen anything so beautiful. He made a note to apologize to Posey for making fun of his stoned ramblings that had led to the creation of phytoplankton. 

"Sweetness, forgive me. I meant not to make you uncomfortable. I-I'm not accustomed to exposing my weaknesses. Old habits die hard, I suppose."

Persephone's eyes grew wider by the minute as the glow increased, blue-green light contrasting her features as if a skilled painter had swooped down from the heavens to create this moment. 

"H-Hades! What is this?" 

"They're marine life Poseidon created. Some algae, others tiny animals. Their bioluminescence is what you're seeing now. My guess is that they're reacting to being up in the air...I hope they're enjoying the party. I would hate for this to be from fear…" Hades rambled, still in awe of the goddess before him.

Persephone returned her gaze to the god beside her. Never had she met another deity that lacked all the pomp of the other Olympians. She had a hard time shaking off the sense that this just felt..._right_. She wasn't sure she wanted to shake it off, either. 

"Hades, what is your weakness? What makes you think you are fragile? All I see is kindness and a strong king of his realm. That's nothing to be ashamed about."

Hades own red eyes burned down into soft magenta irises, and he was completely disarmed by her sweet smile.

_It's now or never_...he inhaled deeply before leaning down to brush a stray hair from her forehead.

Gently, his large hands cupped both sides of her face and angled it upward, bringing their eyes to the same level.

"My heart makes me fragile, and you have exposed that weakness. I beg of you, little goddess….handle it with care."

Hades closed the short distance, hesitating when their lips were but a hair's width apart. 

Persephone beamed, and grasped the back of Hades' head by his platinum locks.

"I have a feeling Spring will be gentle this year," She whispered against his mouth, closing the distance and finally tasting the lips of her king.


End file.
